shingeki no deathscythe
by bustercall
Summary: después de un incidente en su casa, eren escapa de esta y se pierde, encontrando así a una misteriosa chica la cual de su encuentro con esta, obtiene una extraña anomalía en su ser, peligrosa para confrontar a un ser humano, pero puede que esta sea el arma que libre a la humanidad del yugo de los titanes, la pregunta es, ¿quien es esa chica? ¿la volvería a ver algún dia?
1. prologo: atlasia

**después de un incidente en su casa, eren escapa de esta y se pierde, encontrando así a una misteriosa chica la cual de su encuentro con esta, obtiene una extraña anomalía en su ser, peligrosa para confrontar a un ser humano, pero puede que esta sea el arma que libre a la humanidad del yugo de los titanes, la pregunta es, ¿quien es esa chica? ¿la volvería a ver algún dia?**

**bueno, mi primer fic de shingeki no kyojin, vamos a ver que tal nos va, en cierta manera espero escribir algo agradable para el publico de esta serie, se que es un tanto dificil por la forma en la que se narra y transcurre la historia, pero vamos, puedo escribir fics de evangelion, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, espero que sea de su agrado**

**en parte esta historia también es un crossover, con el tiempo se ira desenlazando eventos sobre los cuales talves ustedes ya tengan noticia dependiendo de que tan conocedores sean de las lineas de melty boold **

**shingeki no deathscythe **

**prologo: atlasia**

_Era difícil respirar aun después de todo lo ocurrido, la sensación de adrenalina era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, es evidente que con esa herida en el pecho no podrá sobrevivir mucho tiempo, es más, es increíble que con ese agujero en el centro de su pecho siga respirando, ¿Qué clase de ser humano es este niño? ¿Cómo puede seguir respirando después de que su pecho este parcialmente abierto? Maldición, me siento tan estúpida, deje que ocurriera algo realmente malo simplemente porque me distraje, simplemente porque… no tengo tiempo para pensar en cómo me siento, debo salvar a este chico, no se qué haya sido o que haya ocurrido exactamente, aun así no puedo creer que un niño que no tenía relación alguna conmigo se hubiese puesto en tal posición, y lo peor de todo es que haya dado su vida para salvarme, no tiene lógica_

La chica se refregaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, en su regazo un chico agonizante de cabello castaño respiraba pesadamente, la razón, un agujero que tenía en el centro de su pecho

**Horas antes- distrito shiganshina**

-eren, es hora de cenar-

Las amables palabras de carla jaeger alegraban el ambiente del lugar, no es que fuese un mal hogar donde vivía la tranquila familia, después de todo despues de cien años de asedio de los titanes, aquel distrito donde Vivian, mejor dicho, aquella comunidad en la que vivian les habia permitido vivir tranquilamente durante todo este tiempo, después del asedio de los titanes, criaturas humanoides las cuales resultaron ser superiores físicamente a los seres humanos logrando someter a estos hasta el borde de su extinción, ahora en cierta forma todo eso era parte del pasado, después de la construcción de las murallas la humanidad había tomado un respiro, podían continuar viviendo, pero era una seguridad pasajera, después de todo, los titanes seguían existiendo, y no habia garantía de que ellos al igual que la humanidad, tuvieran una capacidad de adaptación para poder enfrentarse a sus enemigos naturales

-ok voy en seguida-

Respondiendo a la orden de su madre, un chico de nueve años se dirigía a la mesa, su cabello castaño corto era un rasgo familiar, no sabría decirse si su actitud altanera y un tanto rebelde también hacia parte de esta, después de todo aun no se podía atribuir esta clase de caracteres a la genética familiar, por ahora solo el ver los morados que el chico tenía en los pómulos de su rostro era una forma convincente de saber, que este era un chico que vivía de pelea en pelea, el mencionado se sentaba de mala gana en la mesa, recién estaba entrando a la casa pero era evidente la clase de reacción que tendría su madre al verlo en el estado en el que estaba

-¿de nuevo lo mismo eren?-

Pese a las palabras duras de su madre, el chico simplemente ponía los brazos en la mesa y se recostaba contra estos mirando a otra dirección

-no se pudo evitar, un grupo de zánganos estaba buscando problemas y tenía que hacer algo al respecto-

Atrás de ellos también llegando a la casa, una chica de expresión neutra entraba a su hogar, a diferencia de eren, su ropa estaba un tanto desordenada pero limpia aun, además de que se veía tan tranquila y seria como siempre, un comportamiento extraño para una chica de nueve años de edad

-buenas tardes señora jaeger-

-hola mikasa…- la madre de eren ponía los platos de ambos chicos en la mesa, -así que sucedió de nuevo-

-si señora- respondía la chica monótonamente sentándose en la mesa y dando las primeras probadas a la sopa preparada, eren simplemente estrechaba la mirada, sabía lo que venía ahora

-muy bien, cuéntame que paso esta vez- ahora carla se sentaba en la mesa, preparada a escuchar una de las muy divertidas historias de como su hijo se iba a pelear simplemente para que todo terminara como siempre

-un grupo de chicos estaba molestando a armin, al parecer de nuevo estaba algo exaltado leyendo algunos viejos libros de los que siempre suele tener, eren salto a enfrentarlos y después de unos segundos, los cuatro chicos que estaban molestando a armin se estaban enfrentando a eren, por eso esta así-

Eren refunfuñaba por lo bajo, era incomodo como lo hacia ver todo su hermanastra

-¿entonces que paso al final?-

-entre a apoyar a eren y con esto los brabucones dejaron de molestar, aunque debi haber intervenido antes de que fuese golpeado, me disculpo con usted-

La chica paraba de hablar y comenzaba a comer de nuevo

-no pasa nada, puede que estés tratando de ayudar eren, pero hay mejores formas de hacerlo, espero que esta vez cojas escarmiento-

Un golpe del plato chocando contra le mesa rompió el ambiente de la conversación

-estuvo deliciosa la cena, muchísimas gracias-

Sin más el chico se retiró del lugar, con evidente expresión de molestia en su rostro, en la mesa su madre y su hermanastra estaban algo acomplejadas por el comportamiento del chico, pero de por si el siempre había sido un cabeza de chorlito, por lo que era obvio que reaccionaria así si hablaban de el cómo lo estaban haciendo, como siempre, mikasa iba a ignorar su propia comida para ir en pos de su hermano, pero la velocidad con la que este había dejado su hogar no le dio tiempo para poder seguirlo

-eren-

Decía un tanto apenada, ella sabía que el chico siempre estaba de pelea en pelea, pero sus intenciones no eran malas por lo que el ser expuesto de la manera que ella lo estaba haciendo pudo haber sido mala idea, dentro de si misma quería disculparse con el

-no se puede hacer nada, démosle un tiempo para que se le enfrié la cabeza, ¿después lo podrías buscar por mi?-

La chica asintió en silencio y se sento de nuevo en la mesa, la comida caliente era un lujo que ella no podía menospreciar, una de las razones por las que estimaba tanto a la familia jaeger

* * *

-maldición, pero mikasa quien se cree que es-

Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer en el lugar, el cielo estaba parcialmente pintado de un tono azul oscuro sombrío apenas alumbrado por unas cuantas farolas en la calle, el chico caminaba a toda prisa, lo único que quería era alejarse un tiempo de su hogar, como siempre su hermanastra lo había hecho ver como un perdedor, aunque en el fondo mas que ofenderlo esto, lo ofendía que si era así, el había entrado a defender a armin para ser golpeado por los mismos idiotas que buscaba detener, de no ser por mikasa, la cosa hubiese ido a peores, a veces no entendía como esa chica podia ser mas fuerte que el, era extraño, siempre parecía tan serena y a la vez tan agresiva , por su puesto el no la odiaba, tampoco tenia un resentimiento serio contra ella, desde el momento en el que ella se unio a su hogar, entablo una relación fuerte con ella, ahora ambos iban a todos lados y casi eran inseparables, en gran medida porque ella tenía una extraña predilección a seguirlo a todos lados, incluso a lugares incomodos como el baño y otros casos de ese estilo, por un momento le impresiono ver que estaba solo en ese momento, sin ella por las cercanías, le pareció apetecible el mundo sin que ella estuviese a 30 centímetros de el.

Al ritmo al que estaba caminando y perdido en el tren de sus pensamientos, eren no noto que poco a poco se iba alejando del distrito y se iba dirigiendo a la entrada del muro maría hacia el interior, lo curioso es que el gran porton que daba hacia el interior de esta estaba abierto, había uno que otro guardia en la cercanía, pero parecían estar algo enfiestados o distraídos, le molestaba eso, pero no importaba, la sensación de miedo y de curiosidad lo invadía por lo que ignorando las posibles consecuencias se abrió paso hacia el gran bosque que estaba atrás de la muralla maría, lo que vio ciertamente le gusto, podia ser de noche ya, pero la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo despejado mostrando una visión nocturna completa de una pradera larga y bosques a las lejanías, se sintió atraído a continuar explorando, sin saber que cada vez se iba alejando mas de los lugares en los que frecuentaban los guardias del muro

Ya pasadas unas horas mas se dio cuenta que su recorrido fue bastante amplio, tanto que no podia ver a los muros si volteaba para atrás, entonces fue cuando los nervios hicieron su jugada, el estaba bastante lejos de casa y peor que eso estaba lejos de casa de noche, se podia decir que era bastante tarde, el frio comenzaba a arreciar y lo único que lo protegía de este realmente era un saco café, una camisa gris y unos pantalones cortos, además de eso comenzaba a tener hambre

-maldicion-

Trato de regresar, pero la oscuridad de la noche y su falta de orientación le hicieron una mala jugada, por lo que no demoro en perderse por completo, poco a poco el temor lo iba invadiendo

-no, no importa, debo poder estar bien-

No tenía idea de a dónde ir, pero eso poco le importaba, por mas nervioso y asustado que estuviese, tenía que tratar de sobre ponerse a esa situación, si mikasa estuviese en su lugar, ella aparecería mas adelante muy grácilmente sin mayor rastro de cansancio en ella, por lo que el debía tratar de superarla al menos en ese aspecto, pensaba simplemente continuar caminando sin rumbo, pero una luz violeta a lo lejos de un pequeño bosque le llamo la atención, ahí fue cuando pensó que era buena idea buscar algo allí, tenia hambre y quizás alguno de los frutos de ese lugar pudiesen alimentarlo, intrigado se abrió paso, poco a poco la luz se iba haciendo mas brillante, no como un gran foco, pero cada vez se sentía más viva aquella luz que lo estaba atrayendo, que lo tenia embelesado

-¿pero que estoy haciendo?- se preguntaba a si mismo, no encontraba arboles con frutos, pero ya poco le importaba, estaba hipnotizado, quizás por ser lo único que rompía con el ambiente oscuro del lugar, finalmente llegando al interior del bosque en un pequeño claro encontró el origen de la luz violeta

-pero que…-

Sentada en una piedra se encontraba una chica de cabello morado hasta la cintura el cual se ataba en una enorme trenza, vestía de ropas moradas , un camisón algo elegante y una falda blanca larga hasta las rodillas, sus ojos azules se veían enfocando a unos polvos y otros elementos extraños que al reaccionar entre ellos, se produjera la luz que el estaba viendo, la visión simplemente lo dejo impactado, no supo que fue ese sentimiento que lo invadió, pero el verla tan grácil a la luz de la luna reflejada en el claro le hizo palpitar fuertemente el corazón, estaba impactado y conmovido, aunque estaba tan hipnotizado por la escena frente a el, que dio un paso torpe quebrando varias ramas que estaban en el suelo las cuales hicieron eco inmediatamente llamando la atención de la chica

-esto esta mal, fui descubierta- ahora ella guardaba rápidamente parte de sus ingredientes y ponía su mano atrás de su cuello, como preparándose a arrojar algo

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Viendo que por poco la había cagado en el sentido completo de la palabra, no le quedo de otra al chico que salir de su escondite y aparecer frente a la chica en su totalidad

-ehh… discúlpame, yo me perdí y pues…-

-te pierdes y vienes a lo más profundo de un bosque en vez de buscar ayuda cerca del muro maría, ¿no eres muy brillante que digamos o si?-

Inmediatamente el encanto que eren sentía por la chica frente a el desapareció, ahora ella le podía parecer más petulante que su misma hermana

-no es mi culpa, estaba caminando buscando el muro cuando vi la luz de esa cosa que traes en la mano, no pude evitar tener curiosidad-

Ahora ella abría los ojos como platos, lo que acababa de decir eren era algo preocupante

-´¿viste una luz desde las afueras del bosque las cuales te atrajeron hasta aca?-

El chico asintió, con lo que la chica examino rápidamente su equipo, entonces se puso a hablar con ella misma

-es extraño, la luz de mi etherlite no debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para despedir tal señal de luz, ¿Cómo es que este niño…- antes de continuar reflexionando se dio cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas la luna llena que brillaba a lo alto del cielo en la única parte de aquel bosque que estaba mas o menos descubierta sobre el claro de agua

-ya veo, la luna llena reflejada por el claro-

Sin mas guardo sus cosas tan rápido como pudo comenzó a correr, eren confundido por la forma de actuar de ella comenzó a correr tras de esta

**-**vete de aquí, no me sigas- ordeno ella con más tono de fastidio que de orden

-¿estas bromeando? Eres la única persona que he visto en horas, además dices que debería ir al muro maria, por lo que sabes en que dirección debo ir no-

La chica guardo silencio un rato, inclinando su cabeza un tanto apenada

-realmente no, de hecho no conozco mucho de este lugar, solo tengo algunas referencias vagas-

Ahora era el chico quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¡¿me criticabas sin saber dónde mierda estamos?!- grito el chico mientras seguía corriendo, casi vociferando a todo pulmón, en ese momento la chica se detuvo en seco volteando a ver a eren, para sorpresa de este, fue detenido en seco con una cachetada propinada por la chica de cabello morado, dejándolo estático

-no conozco todo el lugar, es cierto, pero se que en este bosque se encuentra el escondite de un grupo de sujetos que busca mujeres y niños para vender al mercado negro, vengo aca porque ellos pueden ser sujetos de mis experimentos-

Eren se preparaba para devolver aquella caricia hecha, pero lo dicho por la chica le llamo la atención

-¿tus experimentos?-

Rápidamente la chica se puso un guante de color carmesí el cual estaba rociado por un polvo morado, tan pronto como ella se ajustó ese guante, este se encendió en un fuego morado

-así es, soy una alquimista-

De nuevo la chica pretendía continuar su marcha, pero antes de continuar, arrojo una ráfaga de fuego al césped a los pies del chico, haciendo que este retrocediera

-si no te vas en este momento, te incinerare aquí mismo, no tienes nada que hacer aca por lo que si te atreves a continuar siguiéndome, te encontraras un destino peor que la muerte…- entonces la chica apunto su dedo en una dirección contraria a donde estaba dirigiéndose-… en esa dirección hay un hogar de cazadores de ciervos, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarte a volver a tu casa- esta vez, ella aligero un tanto la expresión de su rostro

-vete a casa-

Sin más, ella se fue desapareciendo en lo más profundo del bosque, eren por unos instantes se quedó quieto, pensando que hacer, obedeciendo a la lógica pura, decidió seguir la dirección de la casa de los cazadores, era cierto lo que ella decía, ambos no tenían nada que ver, ciertamente todo lo que acababa de ver lo había dejado sin habla, pero si indagar en ello le costaría la vida, y mas tan lejos de casa, no valía la pena , así que simplemente corrió, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, pero su mente era gobernada por la única imagen de aquella chica, con un cabello largo y lacio de color morado, con ropas finas de un color parecido en el claro, era muy chico, no le importaba las niñas lo suficiente, pero algo dentro de el había sido despertado por esa imagen

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos desde que el chico que la estaba molestando se había ido, ahora ella podía hacer sus experimentos tranquilamente, uno de ellos, su ethernil, una sustancia manipulada únicamente por su casta familiar, modificada con sus conocimientos básicos de la alquimia, conocimiento que la habia hecho acreedora de su título de atlasia, los sujetos del experimento, un grupo de secuestradores, ella no era ninguna persona noble y la organización a la que ella pertenecía no era un grupo que buscara el bien común ni nada que se le pareciese, ella simplemente pensó que si lograba asesinar a esos sujetos, no habría mayor revuelo ni mayor investigación en contra de ellos

-bien, comencemos-

Rápidamente la chica preparo una gran cantidad de fuego en su mano la cual arrojo violentamente contra la choza de sus objetivos, esta comenzó a arder inmediatamente haciendo que los tres hombres que estaban dentro de esta, salieran huyendo tan pronto como pudieron, un fuego normal daría oportunidades de pensar las cosas con mas cuidado, pero el fuego causado por los elementos de la chica habia incinerado esa casa de golpe

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?-

Pregunto uno de los secuestradores mas asustado que moleste, su choza estaba en ruinas por algo que el no alcanzaba a comprender, los otros dos miembros de la banda estaban igual, tratando de encontrar la razón solo pudieron ver que lo único que rompía con el ambiente del lugar, era una chica de 10 años la cual tenía un fuego aparentemente extraño encendido en su mano

-el fuego etherline es eficiente, pero su proceso de incineración es lenta en comparación a los explosivos, se deberá intentar hacer que su poder destructivo sea mayor para lograr compensar este factor-

Susurro la chica casi para si misma, los tres sujetos estaban asustados, pero el verla tan ajena diciendo que ella era la culpable de su tragedia fue algo que activo el interruptor dentro de ellos, no importaba que fuera la cosa frente a ellos, pero esta debía morir

-tu… mocosa, vas a morir-

Uno de ellos rápidamente se lanzó contra la chica con un machete en alto, pese al peligro la peli morada no se inmutaba mayormente, cuando el sujeto ya estaba en posición de tajarla, ella se movió a un lado, dejando un rastro de polvo morado en el cuerpo de este, pocos segundos después, el secuestrador comenzó a arder en fuego morado

-¡lorenzz!-

Gritaban los otros dos al ver como su amigo se incinero en cuestión de nada, ahora el ambiente frio de la noche era cortado por el olor a grasa y carne quemada, la cual alumbraba a una chica de ojos azules con una mirada seria y calculadora

-también parece que cumple con las mismas condiciones con respecto a seres humanos, no alcanza a incinerar al sujeto en su totalidad, quedan rastros de carne quemada y huesos fisurados, definitivamente toca trabajar en el poder destructivo del producto si quiero combatir a los titanes con esto-

Ahora eran ambos quienes venían en dirección a la chica, esta se preparaba para responder al ataque, pero el ver como uno de los secuestradores se hizo atrás del otro sacando un rifle le hizo percatarse de que la amenaza había subido de nivel

Tsssssss

El primer disparo se había hecho, pero la chica había tenido suficiente tiempo para moverse hacia la derecha y comenzar a correr hacia otro lado mientras utilizaba su fuego para poder cubrir su escape

-no te creas con tanta suerte mocosa-

Las palabras de alerta le llamaron la atención, atrás de ella se encontraba de cerca uno de los dos secuestradores, al tanto de la amenaza la chica preparaba su guante morado de nuevo, pero un disparo en seco que paso a pocos centímetros de su rostro le hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al piso, permitiendo que el sujeto que la perseguía de cerca la tomara por la espalda inmovilizándola

-este es el fin mocosa, pero antes- curioso por el artefacto de la chica, el secuestrador que la tenia inmovilizada tomo su guante, no le pareció nada extraño en particular, solo que este tenia un compartimiento extra que tenía un polvo de color morado claro, este poco a poco comenzó a caer en la pierna del mencionado

-creo que podemos vender esto al merca…AAAAAHHHHHHHH- rápidamente su pierna se prendió en fuego la cual hizo que el se levantara y comenzara a correr, dejando el guante tirado en el suelo, sin mayor inconveniente la chica iba a tomar su artilugio y continuar con el experimento

GGGGHHHHH

No pudo tomar el guante, algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a oprimirle peligrosamente, sus sentidos comenzaron a difuminarse y la característica sensación de salivación extrema comenzó a hacerse presente en ella

-maldición, ¿no he tomado mi antídoto? Si lo estaba…- se quedó blanca al recordar que ella estaba preparando una receta cuando fue descubierta por el chico extraño que estaba perdido, haciendo que ella guardara todo en su bolsa sin alcanzar a suministrarse su dosis vital

El otro secuestrador ya estaba muerto también, ahora solo quedaba uno, pero era una situación horrible, la chica que antes estaba segura y confiada de sus cálculos, se apretaba el pecho fuertemente mientras jadeaba mirando al suelo, estaba tan ensimismada que no noto que el otro secuestrador ya estaba frente a ella con el rifle apuntando a su cabeza

-no se que mierda seas, pero vas a pagar lo que has hecho-

Ella estaba estática, podía defenderse, pero eso significaba que probablemente no regresaría a la normalidad, por un momento simplemente resignado a su suerte, golpeo su mano fuertemente contra una piedra en el piso, llamando la atención del secuestrador, este se perturbo al ver como la misma chica tomaba su mano ensangrentada y se la dirigía a la boca

-¿¡pero que mierda se supone que estas haciendo!?-

No obtuvo respuesta, simplemente ella se quedó en silencio mordiéndose la mano, tratando de calmar el voraz apetito que sentia en ese momento, el silencio desespero al secuestrador quien puso su dedo en el gatillo

-no importa, muere maldita pe…GGGGGGG-

No pudo terminar de hablar, un dolor punzante en su espalda durmió todos sus sentidos, antes de caer totalmente inconsciente, vio como un chico de cabello castaño lo habia apuñalado en la espalda con una de las armas que cargaba uno de sus compañeros

-¡maldición, esta mierda me esta quemando!- grito eren antes de dejar caer el arma al suelo, ahora los tres secuestradores estaban muertos, y frente al chico solo habia una niña que estaba en una posición lamentable

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el tendiéndole la mano, ella no podía moverse con mayor libertad de donde estaba, pero utilizo todo su esfuerzo físico en alzar el rostro, el fuego que iluminaba el lugar le hizo percatarse de los rasgos serios del chico, evidenciaba seguridad y determinación, por un momento la imagen la ruborizo

-estoy bien…¿Por qué volviste?, si no te diste cuenta, aca hay tres muertos y si tocas el fuego que está ardiendo en este momento morirás desintegrado en segundos-

Eren se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, mirando a su alrededor

-por eso mismo, acabo de conocer a una niña la cual puede estar rodeada de muerte sin inmutarse aparentemente, eso no me gusta, me preocupo que pudieras terminar así, ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza que puedes enfrentarte sola a un grupo de secuestradores? Así seas una aliquis… ariqui…aquilisss. El chico se perdió en su mente tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de pronunciar la palabra, mientras la peli morada estaba un tanto confundida, ese niño le acababa de decir que volvió simplemente para confirmar que ella estuviese bien, ¿pero por qué?

-es…. Alquimia, ¿Por qué volviste por mi? No te conozco ni tu me conoces, no tenemos relación alguna entre nosotros-

Ella estaba a la expectativa de una respuesta bien fundamentada, pero el ver a eren mirándola un tanto confundido le pareció extraño

**-¿**de que estas hablando? Simplemente no podía quedarme quieto viendo como una niña se ponía en peligro además…- por un momento dejo que su sonrojo le ganara, era cierto, lo normal era ayudar a alguien en problemas, esa era su lógica, pero también no podía negar que aquella chica extraña habia despertado ciertos nerviosismos y sensaciones en el

-…no quería que fuese la última vez que te viese, mucho gusto, mi nombre es eren…-

Antes de continuar un extraño sonido llamo la atención de ambos chicos, como si algo estuviese prendiéndose, entonces fue cuando la peli morada lo vio, su guante estaba dejando caer demasiado polvo morado sobre si mismo, lo que había hecho que este se activara

-maldición, eren córrete, el etherline está a punto de…-

Antes de que continuara el mismo eren ya la estaba empujando del lugar, justo a tiempo para ver como la explosión del guante engullía gran parte del lugar, despidiéndolos a ambos a lo lejos

* * *

Poco a poco recobraba la conciencia, recuerdos vagos de lo que había ocurrido comenzaban a venir a su mente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Al parecer no mucho, seguía siendo de noche y se podia vislumbrar aun la luz del fuego artificial que ella habia generado, reincorporándose noto que encima de ella habia un cuerpo, entonces finalmente todos los recuerdos vinieron a ella como un disparo

-¡oye, despierta!-

No había respuesta, entonces fue cuando lo noto, ella tenia su falda y sus piernas lavadas en sangre, el chico estaba boca abajo, pero se podia ver como un pedazo de piedra sobre salía de su espalda, rápidamente ella tomo una navaja y corto el traje, solo para ver con horror como esa piedra venía desde el pecho

-no… no…-

Al voltearlo confirmo su temor, eren tenia una esquirla de piedra atravesando el centro de su pecho, tan pronto como ella pudo, lo retiro de su lugar y utilizando varios de los objetos que tenía en su bolso trato el desangramiento, pero todo parecía inútil, el chico acababa de perder gran cantidad de órganos a la par de que tanto su esternón, costillas y columna estaban hechos añicos, la peli morada se sentia mal, no tenia ninguna relación con el chico en su regazo, pero el se había arriesgado dos veces para salvarla, además de decirle que quería conocerla mejor, no supo el por que de esto, ella toda su vida al ser un genio que rápidamente se proclamó como la mejor alquimista del lugar, haciéndola acreedora del título de atlasia había hecho que nadie pudiese acercarse a ella por miedo y por respeto, a ella no le interesaba mayormente eso, ella sentia desagrado de la presencia de los demás, entonces, ¿Por qué corrian esas lagrimas en su rostro? Ella era alguien que no se podia permitir esa clase de reacciones

El palpitar de su corazón se acelero de nuevo, recordándole que si se quedo paralizada, fue por el impulso de inversión que la estaba dominando, no faltaría mucho tiempo para que ella perdiese el control de si misma, si ya era peligroso y detestable que esto pasar cuando ella estaba sola, no quería imaginar que pasaría si pasara eso con el cuerpo agonizante del chico que ella estaba cuidando

Una idea cruel vino a su mente, habia una forma de detener su impulso de inversión, y de salvar a eren al mismo tiempo, pero eso representaría condenarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, a ella a dejarse llevar por su impulso, y a el , sumarlo a una pesadilla en vida, jamás optaría por tal opción, no por el chico, si no por la misma moralidad de ella, pero ahora, estaba tan asustada y desesperada que dejo que su ser se saliera de la alquimista genio que era a convertirse en una niña de su edad

-discúlpame por esto eren, si tenemos la oportunidad de encontrarnos de nuevo, a mi también me gustaría conocerte, me gustaría que pudiésemos ser …amigos- esto último lo dijo con voz temblando, no entendía por que decir eso le resultaba tan duro, pero no importaba, rápidamente sus ojos tomaron un color rojo como la sangre y su piel se hizo mas pálida que la misma nieve, ignorando esto, ella dirigió su boca con colmillos salientes a la herida en el pecho del chico

-recuérdalo eren, mi nombre es sion eltnam atlasia-

* * *

Poco a poco sentía que el recobraba la conciencia, su cuerpo se sentía horriblemente pesado, sentía extraño su ser, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y sentía su cuerpo cubierto por algo más que cobijas, abriendo lentamente sus ojos estos comenzaban a adaptarse a la luz, poco a poco vio que era de dia, y que en su pecho se encontraba un manchón negro, que luego reconoció como a su hermanastra

-… ¿mikasa?…-

La aludida abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente enfoco al chico quien no entendía por qué esta tenía su rostro inundándose de lágrimas al verlo, pero habia algo mas perturbador que eso

-eren…¡EREN!-

Rápidamente ella se arrojó a abrazarlo tan fuertemente como pudo, haciendo que al chico se le cortara la respiración, atrás de ella entrado a la habitación como si fuese una sorpresa, clara también entraba, esta también con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico no sabia que estaba ocurriendo

-¡EREN!- su madre también se arrojó a abrazarlo, cuando ambas le dieron espacio, el hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de su cama, solo pudo sentarse, para ver su torso desnudo cubierto solo por vendas y mas vendas, era extraño, el no podia recordar se herido de alguna manera, pero el extraño parche de piel que sentía en su pecho por encima de sus vendas le hizo darse cuenta, que sea lo que le hubiese ocurrido fue bastante grave, no solo eso, por alguna razón el veia varias líneas negras en su cuerpo terminando en un punto en el centro de su pecho

-por fin recobraste la conciencia-

Haciendo alusión al comentario de mikasa, eren la volteo a ver, solo para ver que ella, su madre, incluso los muebles y paredes también tenían esas extrañas líneas negras por todo el lugar

-donde…¿Dónde estoy?-

Preguntándose eso como un susurro trato de enfocar su mente en recordar que habia ocurrido, pero nada llegaba a sus recuerdos, las palabras de su hermana y de su madre se perdían en el ambiente mientras el sintió la necesidad de extender su mano al rostro de mikasa, donde sobresalía una línea negra mas larga que las demás

-¡!-

Rápidamente la chica se sonrojo, creyendo que esto era un acto extraño y muy íntimo, pero para eren todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un misterio, la línea que estaba viendo le parecía extraña, a la vez de despertar un sentimiento de repugnancia extremo, entonces al tocarla pudo ver como frente a el, su hermanastra, se despedazaba en varias partes, justo por donde se trazaban las líneas de su cuerpo dejando nada mas que un charco y un revuelto de carne trozada, la visión lo impacto mas que nada

-¡KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!-

Rápidamente volteo a ver su madre, quien para terror de el, también comenzó a despedazarse en los mismos lugares que se cortaban las líneas negras, todo lo que el estaba viendo era muerte en su estado más puro y grotesco

-¡MAMA!¡MIKASA!-

Gritaba el chico a todo pulmón tratando de levantarse, pero tanto su hermanastra como su madre, se perturbaron al ver la reacción de este, así que con gran esfuerzo estaban tratando de recostarlo en su cama

-eren, ¡eren! Por favor calmate, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Poco a poco el chico comenzaba a recomponerse, su respiración era acelerada y vio que la muerte de ambas, habia sido una ilusión, pero no era bueno del todo, las líneas, las líneas por donde se habían despedazado ambas mujeres seguían ahí, por un momento el solo pudo dejar caer lagrimas de terror, el ambiente del lugar se le había hecho enfermizo, el simple hecho de tener los ojos abiertos le parecía una tortura, entonces, como buscando una forma de escapar a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, trato de enfocar su mente en algo mas, entonces fue cuando pudo escuchar las trovas de un juglar quien tocaba la citara a las afueras de su casa con un ritmo un tanto melancolico

_The nightmare i´ve been having have arrive_

_The change in my future_

_The sound of creation at my door_

_**¿How could you do this to her?**_

La última línea helo su sangre con especial maestria, no recordaba nada de lo que le ocurrio, pero algo malo habia acabado de sucederle, mejor dicho, acababa de ocurrir algo realmente malo a el, jamas recordaría el que, lo unico que sentia en ese momento, era una extraña sensacion de culpa, como si le hubiese hecho un mal terrible a alguien sin que el se hubiese dado cuenta

**fin prologo**

bueno, siempre cabe hacer unas anotaciones generales, primero que todo, el fic ira a lo largo de la trama de la serie , incluyendo nuevos personajes y uno que otro titan nuevo, por que no, la idea era que la serie destaca por la capacidad desesperada de la humanidad por sobrevivir, pero simplemente por esto, pero ¿que tal si la humanidad tenia un recurso para acabar con los titanes? probablemente en el manga en uno o quizas cinco años pase eso, pero digamos que este fic buscara hacer un final cerrado tratando de improvisar cabos sueltos, ¿y que mejor para enfrentar a los titanes que en lo que a mi parecer es, el mejor poder que se pudo haber hecho en un anime? con el proceder del fic se iran explicando mas cosas, por ahora aqui esta el prologo y espero que bustercall, escritor en traje de paño cumpla con las espectativas que ustedes tienen


	2. la caida de shiganshina

**después de un incidente en su casa, eren escapa de esta y se pierde, encontrando así a una misteriosa chica la cual de su encuentro con esta, obtiene una extraña anomalía en su ser, peligrosa para confrontar a un ser humano, pero puede que esta sea el arma que libre a la humanidad del yugo de los titanes, la pregunta es, ¿quien es esa chica? ¿la volvería a ver algún dia?**

**continuacion, no es una mala acogida para un primer proyecto de este estilo, asi que no me quejo por ahora, asi que me limitare a dar lo mejor de mi escribiendo y esperar que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo**

**GISHEL: jajajaja gracias, esa primera reaccion con el prologo me gusta**

**SHINJIESBOSTERO: como siempre esta aca para darle con pie derecho a mi trabajo, y tranquilo, aprovechando la semana santa pienso hacer una subida masiva de mis fics, ademas con usted sera interesante ver que tal sigue el fic sin conocer ambas lineas de la serie**

**shingeki no deathscythe**

**capitulo 1: la caida de shiganshina**

Habían transcurrido nueve meses desde la perdida y accidente de eren, según lo que consideraba su familia, el mismo chico no tenia noticia de lo que le habia ocurrido, en fin, eso no era lo importante, o lo mas duro del caso, desde ese dia, eren comenzo a vivir una pesadilla en vida, durante sus primeros días solo podia ver aquellas líneas trazándose por todas las cosas que el veia, fueran animales, personas, la tierra, las fuentes de agua, incluso habían veces donde aquellas líneas aparecían en el aire, si el bajaba la guardia, aquellas visiones de todo lo existente partiéndose en aquellas secciones aparecían como una explosión en su psique, haciendo que durante el tiempo que el pudo aprender a controlar tal maldición, fuese nada mas que un infierno en vida

-¡eren!-

El escuchar las palabras de su hermana adoptiva lo hacían volver poco a poco a la realidad, en ese momento ambos se encontraban a las afueras del distrito shiganshina, en una labor de recoger madera para la hoguera de ellos, pero el clima y la vista eran tan agradables que el joven impetuoso no pudo evitar caer al suelo y perderse en un sueño bajo un roble que lo cubría con su sombra, con el paso del tiempo eren habia aprendido a dominar sus ojos, ahora con concentración el era capaz de permitirse ver y no ver aquellas líneas, por así decirlo, habia aprendido a decidir si quería ver a la muerte a los ojos o no, pero esto también tenia un costo

Por su parte mikasa no se dejó llevar por tan sutil lujo de descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, ella tenia una tarea que habia sido encargada directamente por su madrastra y ella detestaba no cumplir esa orden a la inmediatez, pero tampoco quería arruinar el sueño de eren, por lo que en silencio procedió a comenzar con su tarea

Después de una hora, la chica había llenado el carcaj de ella y de eren con una prominente cantidad de madera, siendo que ya habia terminado su labor, procedió a despertar al chico, por un momento pensó en gritar para avisarle, pero el ver su rostro a lo lejos, tan apacible y tranquilo mientras dormía le dio un salto en el corazón, después de su accidente eran pocas las veces que ella podía ver esa expresión en su rostro, acercándose tímidamente a el, se agacho un tanto, para poder verlo tan cerca a ella como fuese posible, su respiración era tranquila e incluso creía ver una sonrisa dibujada en su ser, por mas que ella adorara esa escena, no podia quedarse ahí, contemplando, ambos tenían algo que hacer

-eren… despierta-

_Sangre en todo su ser, su pecho totalmente atravesado por una lanza de piedra en su pecho, destrozando todo dentro de el, pero eso no importaba, había logrado proteger a la chica de que esa cosa la hubiese atravesado a ella, el sabía que había llegado hasta ahí, no podia sobrevivir a tal herida, así que simplemente se limitaría a dejarse llevar_

_-oye, despierta-_

_La voz de la chica lo había vuelto en si, no podia mover su cuerpo, tampoco sentia mayores sensaciones en su cuerpo, al parecer incluso gran parte de su sistema nervioso se había perdido, solo su percepción del equilibrio le permitia saber que estaba siendo movido de varios lados_

_-no…no…-_

_La voz de la chica contenía tristeza, incluso estaba temblando, el se sentia incomodo, el detestaba escuchar llorar a una niña, y mas a alguien que el acababa de proteger , pero no podía hacer nada, el solo era un cadáver en ese momento, incluso si ya no podia ver, sabia todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se sentia estúpido al estar en una posición así_

_-discúlpame por esto eren, si tenemos la oportunidad de vernos de nuevo, a mi también me gustaría conocerte, me gustaría que pudiésemos ser… amigos-_

_¿Disculparse? Ella no habia hecho nada según el, ¿Por qué debería disculparse? Y ser…¿amigos? Sintió extrañas sensaciones en su ser, de repente el estar muriendo ya no se sentia tan mal, era amigo de la chica que trataba de proteger, quizás el haber arriesgado su vida si valia la pena, entonces fue cuando lo sintió, una única sensación de dolor que pudo sentir en ese momento, como si algo hubiese sido incrustado en su herida y hubiese comenzado a expandirse en todo su ser, aquella sensación, hizo hervir lo poco que le quedaba de sangre, se sentia como si algo lo hubiese invadido, algo que su cuerpo no deseaba_

_-¡no! Detente, no sigas, esta cosa no es humana-_

_Su mente se diluía entre un mar de pensamientos revueltos, su ser comenzaba a separarse de si por completo, no por el augurio de la muerte, si no por que su sangre como tal estaba despertando de una manera atroz_

_-esta cosa dentro de mi no es humana…¡debe morir!-_

_Sintió que poco a poco comenzaba a mover su mano, entonces finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, y ver de nuevo, frente a el, se encontraba la chica de cabellos morados, pero la visión que tenia de ella le repugno inmediatamente, ya no tenia color en su piel, y sus ojos destellaban con un color rojo carmesí enfermizo, además de eso, sus colmillos se veían enormes y voraces_

_-recuérdalo eren, mi nombre es sion eltnam atlasia-_

_-¡SION!-_

-¡SION!-

Grito eren tan pronto como pudo reincorporarse, levantándose pesadamente del suelo sintió todo su ser retumbar al ver la luz del sol dándole a su cara, entonces fue cuando despertó recordando que estaba a las afueras de su distrito hogar mientras recogía madera, al frente de el una mikasa en guardia lo observaba un tanto sorprendía por la reacción de el, rápidamente recordando que siempre que despertaba veia las líneas de la muerte de nuevo, enfoco todo su ser en suprimirlas, cosa que funciono al minuto, permitiéndole ver el mundo de nuevo con claridad

-eren, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Las palabras de la chica terminaron de volver a eren a la realidad, ahora ya estaba de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos, lo primero que vio, fue a su hermana, con un rostro tan sereno y dulce como siempre, cosa que en el fondo no podia evitar pensar que era alguien hermosa, pero el historial que tenían ambos el uno como guardian del otro, hacia que este punto se volviera nulo, volviéndose esto una batalla de orgullo para el chico

-estoy bien mikasa, vamos a casa-

Tomando su fardo de palos pretendía emprender el camino de regreso a casa, ya habia comenzado a dar paso firme cuando vio que su hermana estaba quieta, observándolo con algo de inquietud

-¿Qué pasa mikasa? Vamos ahora o mi mama nos regañara ahorita-

La chica se quedó pensativa si mencionarlo o no, pero al final, decidió que lo mejor si era tratar de atar todos los cabos sueltos

-eren, ¿Qué o quién es sion?-

El chico se helo por completo, algo en su mente le decía se turbo por completo al escuchar esa palabras, pero conscientemente no tenia ni idea de que era eso, después de todo, lo que veia en sus sueños era algo que el no era capaz de recordar cuando despertaba

-yo… no lo se mikasa, no se de que hablas-

-eren, estabas gritando sion mientras estabas durmiendo-

La expresión del chico se endurecio

-¡que no se qué es ¿de acuerdo?!-

Sin mas, ignorando a su hermana, continuo su camino, dejando ahí a la chica quien ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud explosiva del chico, pero nunca antes lo habia visto tan perturbado por la pronunciación de una sola palabra

* * *

Despues de caminar durante un tiempo, ambos niños llegaban a la entrada del muro interior, la cual daba acceso al interior del distrito shiganshina eren aun se veia un tanto turbado por lo que le habia dicho mikasa, por su parte, esta no perdia detalle de la actitud de su hermano

-¿quieres que hablemos con tu papa lo que te paso?-

El chico rápidamente se alerto, saliendo del tren de sus pensamientos

-¡¿estas loca?! No le menciones nada de esto a papa-

Sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado continuo, solo para ser interrumpido por un soldado el cual se veia ciertamente intoxicado con alcohol, su cabello corto y rubio y su apariencia la cual daba la impresión de tener mas de 35 años daba la impresión de que no era alguien profesional

-vaya eren, ¿Qué te ocurrio ahora? ¿De nuevo la anemia? ¿o mikasa de nuevo se enfadó contigo?-

El chico retrocedió algo apenado

-no, no es nada de eso, rayos, apestas a alcohol-

Rápidamente el chico enfoco a las personas que estaban atrás de hannes sentados en unas tablas mientras bebían, aparentemente estaban de guardia

-rayos, ¿estuvieron bebiendo?-

Los mencionados rápidamente enfocaron al chico, sonriendo tontamente

-relájate eren, no hay nada de malo en ello-

-entonces eren, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- el chico se quedo un tiempo pensando si aceptar la oferta que le estaba haciendo hannes, suponiendo que era una especie de avance a la madure

-ehh, uhh, ¿no es malo eso para mi anemia?-

Rápidamente el soldado golpeo la espalda del chico con una palmada amable

-jajajaja, cierto, sera para otra ocasión, veras, estamos de turno cuidando la puerta, pero como hemos estado todo el dia en pie, decidimos que era buena idea comer y tomar algo, y claro, la comida no se puede disfrutar sin una buena bebida-

El chico por un momento se sintió acomplejado, pero el ver a los supuestos protectores de la humanidad en un papel tan deplorable le hizo sentirse mal

-si están borrachos, ¿Cómo piensan pelear?-

Las palabras del chico llamaron la atención de hannes

-ehhh, ¿pelear con quien?-

-contra los titanes, cuando logren derribar el muro-

El ambiente se hizo un tanto tenso, despues de todo fuese que estuviesen en pedo o que lo dijera un chico, no dejaba de quitarle peso a esas palabras

-vamos-

Dijo hannes un tanto preocupado y fastidiado, la actitud del chico era algo que el conocía bien, por lo que no sabía cómo tratar con esta, entonces uno de los otros sujetos que estaban tomando se acerco en plan de hablar con el chico

-¿tu eres el hijo del doctor jaeger no?, si tumban los muros, te prometo que haremos nuestro trabajo, pero te digo una cosa, eso no ha pasado en cien años, por lo que es probable que no pase nunca-

Un tanto molesto por la respuesta el chico continuo replicando

-no es cierto, mi papa dijo que en estos momentos es cuando la humanidad corre mayor peligro –

Lo dicho llamo la atención de hannes

-¿así que el doctor jaeger dijo eso eh? Bueno, si el lo dice, puede que tenga razon, hace tiempo el logro proteger este lugar de una plaga que estaba azotándonos, jamas podremos agradecerle lo suficiente, pero con los titanes es otro tema muchacho, siempre que hago la labor de reparar los muros, veo a esos monstruos rasgando la pared en vano, como soldado, no creo que puedan hacerle mucho a un muro de cincuenta metros de alto-

La respuesta solo desencadeno en una observación del chico

-entonces, ¿no tienes voluntad de pelear?-

-obviamente no-

La respuesta lo termino de molestar, sintió su ira comenzar a subir salvajemente, el quería pelear, el quería sacar a la humanidad de la humillación de vivir escondidos tras unos muros, de no permitirse conocer el mundo exterior, no importaba lo que lo tratara de limitar, incluso la anemia que le dio cuando sufiro su accidente, nada de eso importaba, además, si el podia ver la muerte de todas las cosas, los titanes no serian una excepción

-entonces, ¿Por qué no comienzan a llamarse a ustedes mismos, reparadores de muros en vez de guardianes de la ciudad?-

Hannes sonrio ante la ofensa del chico

-es cierto, nos queda como anillo al dedo…- entonces sonrio sutilmente –pero es mejor así, por que la gente sabe que algo malo va a ocurrir cuando un soldado sale a pelear, todos son mucho mas felices cuando nos llaman vividores inútiles, nosotros aceptamos eso-

-puede que sea verdad, que tenemos lo suficiente para vivir, pero…- el chico agrio su rostro en especial repudio -…estamos viviendo como ganado-

Por primera vez hannes dejo su expresión tonta, lo que habia dicho eren lo hizo estremecer, no podia creer que ese chico tuviera ya esa clase de percepción del mundo, y lo mas impactante era que era verdad

-vaya, este chico si que sabe cómo hablar- entonces los sujetos de atrás continuaron con la conversación -¿pero no es como si pudieses hacer mucho o si? Después de todo, alguien con anemia no puede ser aceptado como soldado-

El chico sintió frustración, la cual simplemente dejo salir en una sola frase

-yo… me uniré a la infantería de reconocimiento-

* * *

Ambos chicos continuaron con su camino a casa, se habían retirado despues de que el grupo de soldados se burlaron de eren durante un rato después de decir su grandiosa y descabellada idea

-eren, deberías desistir de entrar a la infantería de reconocimiento-

El chico de por si estaba molesto ya, tanto que habia perdido el control de su visión de nuevo y volvia a ver las líneas en todo su esplendor, por lo que no se atrevio a mirar a su hermana

-callate misaka-

-pero…-

El silencio reino de nuevo, el camino a casa se estaba haciendo cada vez mas largo y aburrido, eren aun no podia recuperar el contro, buscaba cualquier cosa para tratar de distraer su mente y así volver a retomar su control sobre si mismo, tanto que no pudo evitar ver un punto violeta a la esquina de una calle, centrando su visión en ella, una larga trenza de este color desaparecía tras una esquina, su corazón dio un vuelto ante esto

TAN TAN, TAN TAN, (doblaje de campanas)

La señal de la apertura del muro exterior llamo su atención por completo, olvidando lo que acababa de ver

-¡la infantería de reconocimiento!- rápidamente el chico tomo la mano de su hermana

-vamos mikasa, vamos a ver a los héroes-

No sabía cuánto se arrepentiría de ver lo que iba a ver

* * *

La multitud estaba conglomerada en la entrada del muro exterior de maria, formando un deprimente camino de honor por toda la entrada, no era para menos, mientras eren estaba totalmente emocionado por ver a sus héroes, estos mismos entraban con una epresion de derrota, eran bastante pocos y muchos de ellos tenían heridas considerables por todo su cuerpo, si es que no tenían mutilaciones de extremidades, eren no podia creer lo que veia, mas cuando el líder de tropa de ellos lo volteo a observar, para el, los ojos esperanzados de eren eran mayor tortura que haber sucumbido de la peor manera ante aquellos monstruos, obligándolo a mirar al suelo, a eren le dolio este gesto, obviamente comenzaron a sonar los murmuros por parte de los habitantes del distrito, todos de repudio ante la tarea de los heridos, rápidamente de la multitud salio una anciana con una mirada preocupada en su rostro

-mi hijo…moses, no puedo encontrarlo ¿Dónde esta moses?-

Aferrándose a la esperanza se apretujo contra uno de los que parecía ser los dirigentes del grupo, este la miraba con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo

-ella es la madre de moses, tráiganlo-

Nada se pudo comparar mas al dolor de una madre abriendo una tela donde lo único que habia, era el brazo de su hijo muerto

-lo siento, esto fue lo único que pudimos recuperar de su hijo-

La mujer inmediatamente callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando y suplicando que aquello fuese una mentira, por mas que ella tuviese su brazo ahí, el líder de tropa se agacho a tratar de confortarla

-dígame, ¿mi hijo fue útil para la humanidad? Puede que no haya sido un héroe, pero dígame, ¿al menos fue útil para la humanidad?-

El hombre quien mantuvo una cara de poker perfecta hasta el momento, se quebró, limitando a mantener su quijada abierta ante las palabras de la mujer

-¡por supuesto!-

Por un momento se trato de engañar diciendo eso, pero pronto el peso de la realidad y los resultados de lo que estaba ocurriendo le volvieron a hacer pensar lo que decía

-no… durante esta misión nosotros, no incluso antes…- una lagrima cayo de su rostro mientras golpeaba el sueño con sus puños

-….¡ no hemos hecho ningún progreso, solo soy un fracaso, solo he hecho que mis subordinados mueran asesinados sin aprender nada útil sobre los titanes!-

Todos, tanto los aldeanos, la madre del soldado muerto e incluso el mismo eren estaban estáticos, finalmente cuando el pobre hombre pudo recomponerse, simplemente se levanto, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por volver a esbozar su rostro inexpresivo, continuo su camino, con el resto de la tropa

-es patético-

Eren volteo molesto a ver quién había dicho aquella falacia contra sus héroes, su visión se congelo al ver que quien decía eso, era una chica de traje un tanto mas sutil que la última vez, pero ese cabello y esos ojos los podía reconocer en cualquier parte, cosa que hizo que sus recuerdos volvieran de golpe

-no han aprendido en cien años que los titanes no pueden ser destruidos por métodos convencionales como el armamento bélico y el equipo tridimensional-

-sion-

La chica volteo a ver quién había dicho su nombre, al girar la reacción que ella tuvo fue la misma, podía recordar el cabello y las expresiones fuertes de aquel chico que habia muerto por protegerla a ella

-¡eren!-

Antes de que ambos pudieran continuar charlando, una inexpresiva mikasa ya comenzaba a arrastra a eren por la espalda sin que este pudiese hacer nada

-¡oye mikasa, espera!-

El chico estiraba su mano tratando de alcanzar a la peli morada quien aun un tanto estática y confundida, tomo un trozo de papel y con una de sus extrañas sustancias comenzó a trazar en este, arrojándoselo al chico quien aun sin equilibrio alguno, tomo la hoja y la guardo en su bolsillo, esperando que su hermana no hubiese notado eso, finalmente cuando ambos estuvieron bastante apartados, esta empujo a eren bruscamente contra el muro, dejándolo fuera de si

-¡pero que te…-

-¿aun no desistes de tu idea de unirte a la infantería de reconocimiento?-

Pese a su típica actitud, esta vez mikasa mostraba una expresión fría y distante, realmente estaba en plan de corregir a su hermano fuese como fuese, mientras eren pensaba en lo que acababa de decir sion, ¿a que se referia con que los titanes no pueden ser destruidos con métodos convencionales? ¿sería que ella conocía métodos mas eficaces para hacerlo? Indagando en ello recordó que ella logro hacer un fuego que consumió una casa y a tres sujetos en cuestión de instantes, quizás ella tendría la respuesta, después de todo ella era una alquimista, algo tendría que significar un titulo tan esotérico y misterioso, ante el silencio de este, mikasa continuo el recorrido a casa, sin notar que este sacaba un papel del bolsillo, su rostro se dibujó una extraña sonrisa de nerviosismo al ver lo que estaba ahí dibujado

* * *

Finalmente, después de una muy larga y triste travesía, ambos chicos habían llegado a su hogar, donde los esperaban el señor y la señora jaeger, el primero simplemente sentado leyendo un periódico mientras la primera terminaba de alistar la comida

Después de haber depositado la madera, solo quedaba disfrutar de la comida, eren divagaba con lo que se encontraba en el papel, habia una indicación y una especie de mapa, lo curioso era la indicación como tal, ¿a que se referiría con lo que le acababa de ordenar?

-eren quiere unirse a la tropa de reconocimiento-

La comida de todo el mundo se detuvo abruptamente, también hizo que el chico volviese a la realidad

-mikasa, ¡traidora!-

Rápidamente crista jaeger se arremolino a llegar al asiento de su hijo tomándolo de los hombros para confrontarlo

-¡eren, ¿en que estas pensando?¿sabes cuanta gente muere afuera de esos muros?!-

-¡lo se!-

-¡claro que no!-

-eren-

Interrumpiendo, ahora hablaba el hombre de la familia

-¿Por qué quieres ir afuera?- el chico paso de la confusión a la determinación

-quiero ver y entender el mundo exterior, no quiero morir dentro de estos muros sin saber lo que hay afuera, además, si nadie toma estos puestos, todos los que han muerto hasta ahora lo habran hecho en vano-

El hombre sonrio dentro de si con satisfacción

-bien, mi barco ya esta aca, debo irme-

Rápidamente se levantó y se fue a la puerta, su mujer le siguió angustiada

-querido, espera, ayúdame a hacerle entrar en razón-

-lo siento carla, nada puede superar a la curiosidad humana, eren-

El chico centro su atención en una extraña llave que sacaba su padre, era un misterio para el, pero ahora con sus recuerdos del accidente de vuelta, algo le parecio extraño, aquella llave, tenia un símbolo que el juraría haber visto antes

-cuando vuelva, te mostrare lo que tengo en el sotano, ¿entendido?-

El hombre finalmente se iba, despedido del resto de la familia, mientras eren lo despedía animosamente, la madre de el lo observaba con descontento

-no lo permitiré, no te uniras a algo tan estúpido como la tropa de reconocimiento-

El chico rápidamente se sintió ofendido

-¿estupido? ¡mas estúpidas son las personas que están contentas de vivir como ganado!-

Huyendo de nuevo como hace tiempo, eren escapo del ojo de su madre en un callejón, el sabia que mikasa no demoraría en seguirlo, por lo que tenia que hacer algo para eludirla, entonces volvió a sacar la nota de su bolsillo, tenia un improvisado mapa del centro del distrito y debajo de este habia una extraña indicación

"_si tienes problemas para desviar a alguien, muerde la esquina de este papel y arrójalo al suelo"_

Sin entender del todo la instrucción mordió el papel y lo arrojo al suelo y continuo corriendo, cuando iba a girar a la esquina volteo a ver, y para su sorpresa, del papel comenzo a crecer un hilo el cual se fue sobre tejiendo sobre si mismo hasta formar la figura de eren corriendo, justo para que su hermana persiguiera a su señuelo

-¿pero que?-

Por un momento se quedo pasmado, su hermana se habia tragado la trampa y ahora perseguía a la extraña trampa, eso le hizo recordar a el, que iba a encontrarse con alguien especialmente misteriosa, a alguien que desde que logro recordarla, no había abandonado su cabeza en ningún instante

* * *

Habían pasado diez minutos y al parecer su señuelo habia hecho su trabajo, en diez minutos no habia visto a mikasa por ninguna parte, cosa que hizo que su cuerpo tuviese un ligero cosquilleo de nerviosismo, la ultima vez que se aparto de esta y se fue con sion, termino con una herida horrible en su pecho, una herida que antes de llegar a su punto de encuentro, se reviso de nuevo, en el centro de su pecho habia una enorme cicatriz que llegaba hasta su abdomen, casi pareciendo un parche completo de piel, no solo eso, no supo que fue lo que paso durante aquel incidente donde el etherline exploto, pero ahora sufria de anemia, por lo que correr mucho tiempo para el era una mala idea, o eso era lo que le decía todo el mundo, pese a su mareo constante, el sentia que habia ganado algo también, sus ojos mortales también estaban dotados de gran percepción de reflejos, el vuelo de las aves, incluso en otras ocasiones el aleteo del vuelo de una abeja, todo aquello se le hacia lento, siempre y cuando el estuviese viendo las líneas de la muerte

Al girar al final, encontró a una chica con una expresión molesta en su rostro, recostada contra la pared, sus ropas pasadas ahora estaban cambiadas por un camisón amarillo y una falda larga café, el chico rápidamente se acerco a la chica quien parecía no notarlo mayormente

-disculpa…-

La peli morada se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del peli castaño

-tu… ¿eres sion?- la peli morada tenía una expresión rasgada, sus ojos mostraban determinación y fiereza la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora esos mismos ojos estaban abiertos y temblando

-eh… si, soy sion…¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en venir eren?!-

El sobresalto de esta lo asombro, lo poco que el recordaba de ella era que ella era una chica bastante seria y metódica, le pareció extraña verla reaccionando así

-tenía que cenar en mi casa, solo hasta hace unos instantes pude venir- contesto rascándose la cabeza

-ya veo, siento haber gritado-

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, al parecer un tanto incomodos, no sabían que decir para romper el hielo, entonces eren recordó lo que ella habia dicho

-oye sion, ¿a que te referías cuando dijiste que los titanes no podían morir mediante métodos convencionales?-

La chica se sobresaltó ante el comentario, sin darle mayor tiempo a reaccionar, tomo la manga del saco de este y lo comenzó a jalar a un punto más alejado de donde estaban

-estúpido, no digas nada de eso aca en medio de tanta gente-

Eren ya iba a protestar pero pudo mas la curiosidad por lo que le iba a decir que su orgullo, en silencio se dejo arrastrar, sin darse cuenta que ante los ojos de los demás estaba siendo visto como un chico arrastrado por la niña que le gustaba, para su mala sorpresa este pensamiento no fue desapercibido por sion quien simplemente se ruborizo un poco, solo necesitaba confirmar que eren estuviese bien, eso era todo, según sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron a los límites del muro finalmente se detuvieron, ahora ambos estaban frente a frente

-muy bien, primero, solo quiero confirmar, ¿Cómo te has sentido estos últimos meses?-

La pregunta molesto al chico

-¿Qué cómo me he sentido? Sufro de anemia maldición, a este paso no poder entrar a la tropa de exploración, ¿Cómo poder enfrentarme a los titanes?- la chica retrocedió ante el arrebato del chico, pero rápidamente se puso a la ofensiva de nuevo

-yo te lo advertí grandísimo tonto, que si me seguías probablemente morirías, tienes suerte de haber salido solo con eso…- eren bajo su mirada por un momento, era cierto, ella le habia hecho esa advertencia, no tenía por qué replicarle a la persona que probablemente le habia salvado la vida -… y a todas estas, ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarte a los titanes?, no son enemigos que puedan ser destruidos por los medios naturales-

-por qué no quiero quedarme confinado a estos muros, hay un mundo afuera sion, y yo quiero conocerlo, quiero dejar de vivir como ganado-

La chica estrecho los ojos ante la respuesta de eren

-es una meta estúpida, incongruente e irrazonable…- eren iba a protestar, pero la chica continuo hablando ignorando lo que parecía ser la continuación de una pelea -… los titanes son seres que miden entre tres y quince metros de altura, tienen una regeneración completa, en pocas palabras, no morirán aunque les arranques la cabeza, solo tienen dos puntos débiles, uno de ellos, el tiempo, al parecer solo pueden moverse con ayuda de la energía solar, el otro de ellos su nuca, no entiendo por que, pero al parecer sus impulsos nerviosos están centrados en esa parte y no en su cerebro, por lo que explicaría su falta en el uso de razon-

Eren escuchaba asombrado todo lo que sion decía, ¿Cómo era que ella sabia tanto sobre aquellos monstruos? ¿las tropas de infantería sabrían lo mismo que ella?

-por lo tanto, el método de ataque de la humanidad es ineficiente, los cañones no pueden dar en el punto crítico de los titanes, el equipo de maniobra tridimensional aunque puede ser teóricamente útil, impone una gran tensión en el cuerpo humano, por lo que solo un grupo muy reducido de humanos puede utilizarlo de manera eficiente, el resto terminara como los soldados que vimos hoy-

-¿entonces que sugieres? Tu eres una alquimista, algo debes tener para eso-

La chica estrecho sus ojos de nuevo, no era un comentario que le gustara

-durante nuestro primer encuentro he estado haciendo experimentos que me permitan poder atacar a los titanes de manera eficiente, el fuego etherline es bastante eficaz en materia común, pero la regeneración de los titanes avanza a un ritmo mucho mayor, debo encontrar algo que sea mucho mas contundente o buscar una forma de atacar la nuca de los titanes sin correr ningún peligro…además-

La expresión de la peli morada se hizo sombria y depresiva, como si lamentase algo

-es posible que los demás titanes sean humanos, por lo que mi objetivo vendría a ser crear una cura-

_¿los demás titanes?_

Por un momento eren se perdió en estas palabras, pero mas alla del sosiego de la chica, todo lo que había dicho antes lo habia dejado bastante intrigado

-entonces dime, ¿un alquimista tiene el poder de acabar con los titanes?- la chica al escuchar a eren hablar, volvió rápidamente a la realidad

-ehh, si, al menos mis investigaciones me permiten lograr un mejor desempeño que la mayoría de los miembros del grupo de exploración-

La expresión de eren cambio a una sonrisa de alegría, sion se sintió acomplejada ante el cambio de expresión del chico

-entonces por favor, enséñame sobre la alquimia…- la peli morada estaba incomoda con la actitud del chico -…si eso me permite tener una oportunidad de enfrentarme a los titanes, por favor…-

-me niego-

-¡!-

La peli morada lo miraba firmemente, eren estaba confundido

-la alquimia es una práctica que requiere dedicación, disciplina y talento, no es algo que se pueda practicar a la carrera, si lo haces solo te auto destruirás, yo he logrado resultados a mi edad por que mi familia tiene un legado antiguo en la alquimia, somos los eltnam, una estirpe familiar dedicada desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, desde mi nacimiento fui siendo modificada poco a poco para poder manejarla, si empiezo contigo a entrenarte en esto, no lograríamos resultados si no hasta dentro de veinte años-

Las palabras de sion redujeron el ánimo del chico, quien ahora observaba al piso meditabundo, la peli morada lo observaba ya mas tranquila ella creía que el desistiría de toda idea de ayudarla tan solo con eso

-entonces… por favor, permíteme aprender lo mas que pueda de ti sion…-

La chica abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida

-si no puedo aprender alquimia, entonces enséñame lo que mas pueda para poder enfrentar a los titanes, para poder pelear por la humanidad, para poder protegerte…-

Esto último se salio de la mano de sus recuerdos, viendo como al final solo pudo utilizar su cuerpo para proteger a su nueva amiga, sion por su parte estaba roja como un tomate, esa última parte la había tocado en lo más profundo de ella, no sabia como responder, estaba confundida, entonces fue cuando por su mente paso una pregunta crucial

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo esto a eren?

El no era relevante en su experimento, tampoco le ayudaría en su meta final, además de todo eso, solo quería verlo para saber cómo estaba, si había sobrevivido, como un pago por haberla protegido en el pasado, nada de lo que ella estaba haciendo iba de la mano con la lógica, por un momento se salio de sus casillas, dejo su papel como una mente alquimista, como una chica, simplemente dejo salir de su boca unas palabras de traición

-lo siento, no es como si pudiese darte súper poderes además-

Una sonrisa un tanto extraña, una mezcla de nostalgia y de malicia se poso en su rostro

_**-¿serias capaz de acompañarme a las profundidades del infierno si te lo pidiera?**_

Eren se congelo ante tal expresión, aquello que estaba viendo era extraño para el, la chica frente a el lo tenia perturbado y embobado al mismo tiempo, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, que aquella chica, era algo importante para el, mucho mas que una herramienta para pelear, tan pronto se dio cuenta, sintió sus mejillas acaloraren

-ehh…¡espera un momento!-

La peli morada volvió a su rol ante la respuesta del chico

-¿a que te refieres con que no puedes dar poderes?,¿entonces esto que se supone que es?-

Nervioso, concentro su mirada para ver las líneas de la muerte, y viendo un árbol que no estaba muy lejos enfoco una de estas que se trazaban diagonalmente por el tronco, una línea lo suficientemente gruesa para poder trazarla con sus dedos, el tenia miedo, nunca antes se había atrevido a trazar esas líneas, pero si ello le permitía combatir contra los titanes al nivel de un alquimista y a la vez poder seguir hablando con sion, valía la pena, así que sin pensarlo, incrusto su mano contra la línea y la desplazo por toda esta, la mano entro sin presión alguna como si aquel árbol no estuviese ahí, entonces cuando termino, el árbol comenzó a crujir, la parte que eren habia trazado con su mano tenia un corte perfecto, como si hubiese hecho con una sierra ardiente, el árbol de gran magnitud cayó al suelo totalmente partido, sion no cabía de lo que acababa de ver

-¿ves? Puedo ver líneas que se parten en todo lo que existe, esta es la primera vez que corto a través de esta, comencé a verlas cuando me recupere de nuestro encuentro

-eren… no hay manera alguna en que la alquimia haga eso, sea lo que sea eso, yo no fui la responsable-

Eren quedo en shock, antes de poder decir algo mas, un rayo enorme partió el cielo, a la par de un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra, después de que el tremendo estruendo finalizo para terror tanto de eren como sion, una mano roja humeando agarraba la parte superior del muro causándole fisuras rápidamente, entonces de manera lenta y terrorífica una cabeza comenzó a aproximarse, lo peor estaba ocurriendo, un titan el cual no podia ser detenido por el muro

-esto es… no lo puedo creer, es un titan de mas de 50 metros de alto-

Murmuro sion por lo bajo, entonces fue cuando se advirtió, ambos chicos estaban muy cerca del muro

-eren, debemos correr- el mencionado estaba aun estatico

-¿ah?-

-esa cosa va a destruir la muralla, si nos quedamos aca o nos mata la onda expansiva o nos matan los escombros-

Así ambos chicos comenzaron a correr, no alcanzaron mucha distancia cuando la explosión que predijo sion ya estaba sacudiendo todo el lugar, un enorme pedazo de muro de la parte inferior acababa de desprenderse cual explosión salvaje, tirando pedazos de muro y de edificios por todos lados, la onda expansiva como se esperaba sacudió las casas mas cercanas al borde dando las primeras bajas en tiempo en el ámbito civil, ahora el imponente muro, tenia un enorme hueco donde los titanes comenzaron a entrar, dando lugar al inicio de la invasión

-los titanes… están entrando, es mas rápido de lo que calcule que seria… eren-

Sion estaba advirtiendo de las condiciones, pero el ver como el chico estaba estatico observando hacia el muro la confundio

-mi casa… esta en esa dirección, mi mama esta en…-

Rápidamente salio corriendo ignorando por completo a la chica de cabello morado, aunque esta se sintió incomoda siendo dejada con la palabra en la boca, no pudo hacer mucho mas, la situación era critica, no tenia su equipo encima y los titanes estaban invadiendo el lugar

Eren corría desesperadamente entre las calles, los escombros habían cobrado bastantes vidas, a donde viera que viera solo habia muerte y desolación, por ende su nerviosismo crecia cada vez más y mas cuando vio que mientras mas se acercaba a la casa mas heridos habían, su preocupación fue verdadera al ver su casa derribada por un enorme trozo de roca, y entre los pedazos de esta su madre, atrapada de las piernas bajo lo que una vez fue su casa

-¡mama!-

Atrás de eren, llegaba mikasa quien estaba evidentemente molesta

-eren, que se supone que tu…-

-¡no hay tiempo para eso bien! Mi mama está atrapada, ayúdame a tirar de esa parte- con lo que ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear la viga, siendo obvio que teniendo 10 años, no podrían hacer mucho, la desesperación de eren y mikasa se iba acentuando cada vez mas

-eren, mikasa, váyanse rápido, a este paso-

-y una mierda de irme, olvídate, todos saldremos de aca-

Las manos de eren sangraban, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que ese esfuerzo era inútil, pero las vigas que aprisionaban a su madre tenían líneas en varias partes cruciales, por lo que tomando un pedazo de vidrio, sin importarle nada mayormente, comenzó a cortar, rápidamente las piezas que tenían prisionera a clara jaeger finalmente habían cedido, permitiendo que ella comenzara a desplazarse arodillandose, sus pies estaban totalmente aplastados

-eren… -¿Cómo es que tu…?-

Mikasa estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de ver, eren en cuestión de instantes habia liberado a su madre, nada mas con un trozo de vidrio con los que corto vigas de madera las cuales sostenían piedras, ¿Cómo fue posible?

-no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que salir de aca-

Para terror de ambos, un titan estaba bastante cerca, y de una extraña coincidencia a lo lejos también venia hannes, en posición de batalla

-hannes, rápido, saquemos a mi mama de aca-

El sujeto ignoro las palabras del chico, siguiendo derecho

-tranquilo eren, ¿no te lo dije? En el momento en el que los titanes rompieran el muro nosotros haríamos nuestro trabajo- desenfundando sus espadas se embatio contra el titan, en parte estaba nervioso, era su primera batalla, pero la seguridad de una mujer herida y de dos niños habia probado que era necesario actuar ahora, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente a su enemigo, el terror lo domino, y no era para menos, un monstruo de ocho metros de altura, lo observaba con una sonrisa enfermiza y dientes salidos los cuales aseguraban que hiciese lo que hiciese, no saldría de ahí con vida, por lo cual hannes enfundo su equipo y retrocedio a donde estaban las personas que el trataba de proteger

-¿hannes?-

-mierda, olvídalo todo…- recogiendo a la herida comenzó a correr,-chicos, vámonos-

Los tres comenzaron a correr mientras el titan los observaba curioso, a la par de que comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo para tratar de atraparlos, por su parte eren comenzaba a tener un enorme dolor de cabeza el cual se apoderaba de su ser, comenzo a sentir nauseas y demás, la presencia de aquel monstruo lo estaba ahogando, por lo que no pudo mas y callo al suelo, casi sin ser notado por mikasa y hannes si no hasta que iban mas adelante

-¡EREN!-

Como si fuera obra del destino, lo último que quedaba de un edificio se desprendió, separando a eren del resto de su grupo, quedando solo con el monstruo demoniaco, eren estaba asustado pese a todo lo que decía, ahora estaba estático, y no era para menos, aquella criatura era muchas veces mas grande que el, la intensión asesina de este lo hacia temblar, por un momento estuvo tentado a llorar, pero a la vez, algo dentro de el estaba palpitando a ritmo acelerado, su temor domino su vista y le permitio ver la muerte de nuevo, en comparación a las personas normales, los titanes no tenían muchas líneas, pero las tenia, varias a la altura del tobillo, entonces fue cuando una idea le vino, según sion, los humanos no tenían las habilidades para enfrentar a los titanes mano a mano, pero el tenía algo distinto, el lo sabia, el tenía la visión de la muerte y aquello le hizo vibrar su ser, dejando de temblar simplemente se levantó, riéndose de su mala y buena fortuna al mismo tiempo

-¿así que quieres devorarme eh, maldito monstruo?-

Los ojos de eren se habían tornado totalmente rojos, el dolor de cabeza se habia multiplicado por diez, casi al borde de un ataque de anemia, pero ahora sus ojos veian cada movimiento del ambiente bastante claro y nítido

-me parece bien, por que yo también quiero destruirte-

El titan comenzó a acercar su mano al chico para agarrarlo, pero para eren esto parecía un espectáculo en cámara lenta, no solo eso, la línea de los dedos del titan brillaba ahora fuertemente, por lo que tan pronto estuvo a la distancia, un rápido movimiento del vidrio que tenía en su mano destajo tres de los enormes dedos del titan haciendo que la mano de este pasara derecho, eren estaba al tanto de lo que habia dicho sion, el sabia antes de que la conociera, que los titanes se regeneraban rápidamente ante los daños hechos, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que la cortada hecha por el, no se regeneraba, el vapor clásico de esto hacia su entrada, pero no pasaba nada mas de eso, confundido el monstruo comenzó a examinar su mano, en ese instante eren pudo haber aprovechado para huir junto a su familia, pero la excitación furiosa que estaba sintiendo pudo contra el, por lo que sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, deslizo su cuchilla por el tobillo del titan, y girando rápidamente despego el pie del monstruo de este, haciendo que callera de bruces al piso

-¡¿esto es todo?!-

Eren se glorificaba de su poder, estaba totalmente bañado en sangre, pero se sentia de maravilla, enfermo, con un dolor agobiante en su ser, pero de maravilla

-¡¿realmente estos son los titanes que tanto teme la humanidad?!-

Retomando su marcha, eren se dirigio a un punto específico, la línea que cruzaba el cuello del titan hasta el omoplato, ahí , habia un punto pequeño donde crujían todas las líneas y se unian, sabia que su pedazo de vidrio no seria suficiente para poder dañar gravemente al monstruo, por lo que tomando un pedazo de madera largo, comenzó a trepar al titan comenzando a correr en la ardiente superficie de este, entonces entendió que no solo sus ojos eran anormales, si no que también su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su impulso, le dolían sus brazos y piernas, pero a cambio, tenia mas fuerza y destreza que la de un chico pequeño, no tenia súper fuerza ni nada, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, empalando al titan con el tronco en su punto negro, este paro de moverse, el calor que emanaba ceso y este comenzó a desaparecer, justo para que finalmente hannes y mikasa rodearan el edificio que los separaba, lo que ellos vieron los dejo helados, ya que encima del titan se encontraba el chico riendo maniáticamente entretenido, bañado en sangre y al parecer con la marca de haber derribado a aquel monstruo

-¡¿eren?!-

Al escuchar su nombre, el mencionado observo a su familia, su hermana, su madre, ambas lo veian totalmente aterradas, por lo que aquella visión lo volvió a la realidad, otro titan se dirigía peligrosamente a ellos, pero esta vez, otra cosa extraña ocurrio, para terror de ambos, otro titan apareció mas en dirección contraria, este teniendo un diseño distinto al de los demás, para empezar, su figura era bastante femenina, además de eso, tenia dedos largos y afilados y para completar, su quijada estaba separada de una manera que hacia parecer que sus colmillos eran enormes, su cabello gris llegaba hasta la cintura

-¿Qué… clase de titan es ese? Nunca antes habia visto uno así-

Decía hannes anonadado por lo que veia, rápidamente los tres emprendieron la carrera, hannes y mikasa se esmeraban en correr, pero eren estaba fascinado, ya que el titan hembra se había embatido directamente contra le otro titan que habia aparecido, haciendo creer casi que los estaba protegiendo

-ese titan… esta atacando al otro-

Los otros miembros de la familia que estaban escapando quedaron atónitos al ver como el titan hembra se había arrojado contra el otro y con gran ferocidad agarraba el cuello de este y dirigiendo su mordida al cuello comenzó a succionar la sangre de su enemigo, este trataba de liberarse, pero poco a poco este comenzaba a ceder, su fuerza se iba y el cuerpo comenzaba a deshacerse en el aire, terminando con un alarido de poder del titan hembra, la intensión asesina de eren se multiplico varias veces antes la sensación que le producía ver aquella cosa, lo extraño, es que al ver aquella cosa de cerca se percato de ciertos detalles, ojos rojos, piel horriblemente pálida, el ya habia visto eso antes

_Esa cosa no es humana, debo destruirla, debo asesinarla, debo destajarla_

Un tren de pensamientos psicópatas corrían por su mente, por lo cual también se iba a ir a pelear contra este titan

-¡EREN, VAMONOS!-

Volviéndolo a la realidad, el grito de su madre le llamo la atención, pero a la vez llamo la atención del titan hembra quien los observo a los cuatro como su siguiente enemigo enfocando especialmente al chico

-mierda, nos vios-

Cuando ellos esperaban que aquella criatura comenzar a perseguirlos, vieron con sorpresa como esta se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a temblar, como si estuviese doliéndole bastante su ser

-¡GRRROOOWWWLLLLLLLL!-

Ahora aquel titan comenzaba a darse de a cabezazos contra el suelo, tratando de controlarse, eren y los demás pudieron haber corrido de no haber sido congelados por el miedo , entonces después de varios minutos, el frenético auto castigo ceso, ahora, el titan los volvia a observar fijamente a los ojos, reincorporándose, la intensión de este se podía percibir por encima de todo, cosa que no hizo falta decir que los tres empezaron a correr de nuevo

-¡mierda!-

Hannes quien estaba mirando para atrás observo, como las largas garras del titan se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, con lo que el peligro era evidente

-¡EREN, MIKASA!-

El grito advirtió a ambos chicos a que se movieran hacia el lado, pero el salio mal librado recibiendo un tajo directo en su pierna, perdiéndola al instante, carla quien estaba siendo cargada cayo al suelo, quedando frente al titan indefensa, eren estaba aturdido al igual que su hermana, por lo que su visión borrosa solo le permitía ver como aquel titan tenía en su mano una mujer, entonces volvió en si al enfocar que mujer tenia esta cosa en su mano

-¡MAMA!-

-¡EREN!-

El chico trataba de levantarse, pero sus extremidades aun no le respondían del sorpresivo impacto, por lo que con terror estaba viendo como su madre era llevada a las fauces de aquella criatura

-¡DETENTEEEEEE!-

CRUSSSHHH

No hubo mas voz, no hubo nada mas, para el terror de el, de mikasa y de hannes, clara jaeger acababa de ser devorada por encima de la cintura, partiéndola a la mitad, un largo chorro de sangre escurría del mentón del titan, entonces cuando termino de degustar la sangre, el titán de nuevo comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza, agachándose y gruñendo dolorosamente

-¡maldita!-

El chico se dirigía pesadamente contra esta, sus ojos ardían de las lágrimas de ver como su madre acababa de ser asesinada, por lo que tomando un trozo de vidrio con tal fuerza que se estaba cortando avanzo en contra de su enemigo jurado

-¡EREN, DETENTE!- gritaba mikasa con ojos llorosos, pero aquellas palabras llegaban a oídos sordos, eren habia llegado a la distancia donde podia atacar al titan por lo que salvajemente trepando con sus manos desnudas la piel ardiente del titan, comenzó a cortar las líneas de su pierna haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás, quedando boca arriba con la mirada el cielo, el chico continuo trepando, subiendo por el abdomen del colosal ser quien no parecía hacer mayor esfuerzo para moverse, entonces cuando estuvo cara a cara con aquella criatura, eren miro con especial odio aquel rostro gigante, desafortunadamente no veia ningun punto donde pudiera matar al monstruo, y las líneas eran escasas, por lo que salvajemente comenzo a apuñalar al monstruo teniendo la esperanza de poder generar alguna línea

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba salvajemente mientras hundia el puñal en su propia mano contra la piel del titan, la piel ardiente de este comenzo a quemar su ropa y su piel

-¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE MALDITO DEMONIO?!-

El titan seguía inmóvil, al parecer habia vuelto en si, pero no atacaba al chico de ninguna manera+

¡POR QUE DEBORASTE A MI MADRE MALDITO MONSTRUO, ¿ POR QUE NOS HACEN ESTO?!-

La mano de eren había cedido, le dolía bastante la sangre que se estaba derramando de esta, por lo que salvajemente comenzó a golpear con su puño en un esfuerzo inútil

-¡DETENTE, DETENTE, DETENTE!-

Gritaba con su frenético ataque, finalmente, recomponiéndose, el titan manoteo al chico, despidiéndolo contra una pared, la cabeza del chico golpeo fuertemente al muro de piedra por lo que no demoro en perder el sentido por el impacto

* * *

Poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, después de su accidente estaba acostumbrado a levantarse sintiéndose mal, pero esta vez era diferente, le ardía su cuerpo, su mano le dolía de manera brutal y lo mas destacable, era el ruido y la incomodidad, como si hubiese dormido en una tabla, abriendo sus ojos finalmente vio que estaba rodeado de gente en lo que parecía ser una barca

-¿Qué paso?-

Entonces mirando sus manos, recordó todo lo que habia ocurrido, su corazón dio un vuelco total

-¡MAMA!-

El grito del chico llamo la atención de mikasa y de armin

-¡eren, despertaste!-

El chico observo a su hermanastra quien tenia un rostro de preocupación evidente

-mikasa, ¿Dónde estamos?-

- en una barca, han pasado unas horas desde que el muro maría cayo, lo siento eren- decía la chica tapándose el rostro con una mano, era obvio, el recordaba que su madre fue devorada hace un rato, ¿Cómo fue que el no corrió el mismo destino?

-no se por que, pero después de arrojarte, ese titan se fue arrastrándose, gran parte de su pierna estaba destajada, hannes y yo logramos llegar aca contigo, el esta en una habitación dentro de la barca, el… perdió su pierna izquierda-

Como si leyese su mente, la chica contesto particularmente triste, era obvio, era la segunda vez que perdía a su familia, eren estaba estático sentado en su puesto, lo último que recordaba de su madre, era haber discutido con ella fuertemente, ahora aquello le estaba doliendo bastante, tanto que sus lágrimas salían sin control, pero eso poco le importo a el, en esos momentos recordó que tampoco estaba viendo a sion

-mikasa, ¿Cuántas barcas han salido?-

-… alrededor de 25, no se puede salvar a mas gente-

Parte de el sintió alivio, el sabia que sion con sus poderes podia sobrevivir, pero ¿A dónde habia ido cuando se separaron? El rogaba que ella estuviese bien, su madre acababa de morir, no podia soportar esa perdida, mucho menos soportaría la de aquella chica que lo hacia sentir tan bien, levantándose con gran odio observo al horizonte, apretó sus puños adoloridos mientras caminaba con sus piernas quemadas

_**-¿serias capaz de acompañarme a las profundidades del infierno si te lo pidiera?**_

El recordaba las palabras de aquella chica, era cierto, un humano normal no puede matar titanes, pero el ya no era un humano normal, era un hombre con una misión, el ver a su madre devorada ante sus ojos despertó aquel instinto asesino total que el necesitaba, ahora solo tenia una misión, pero primero, tenia que encontrar a la chica que le permitiría completar esta tarea

-¡yo, matare a todos los titanes, acabare con su existencia, no permitiré… que quede ni uno solo vivo!-

Grito con ojos desbordantes en lágrimas y a todo pulmón, la declaración de guerra de aquel chico que portaba la guadaña de la muerte en sus ojos

-¡acabare, con ellos… uno a uno!-

* * *

A lo lejos en el exterior del muro maria, una chica se arrastraba ensangrentada, se habia refugiado en una casa destruida, como ya habia caído la noche, los titanes no se moverían durante un tiempo, pero la situación tampoco era la mejor para ella, su pierna le dolia, en esta no habían heridas visibles, mas que unas cicatrices de los lugares donde había sido cortada, no entendía como habia ocurrido, pero aquel chico podia cortarla y matarla aun en su condición, pero eso no le importó, por ahora centraba todo su esfuerzo en limpiarse sus lagrimas

-maldición, como pude-

-¡_detente, detente, detente!-_

-maldición, como pude perder el control ahí, solo quería protegerlo, pudo mas mi maldito apetito-

Ella recordaba como el chico estaba encima de ella golpeándola con los puños, quería hablarle, decirle que por favor se detuviera que el se quemaría si seguía encima de ella, pero su quijada no estaba diseñada para vocalizar en ese momento

-yo… lo siento eren, por favor perdóname-

Lloraba la alquimista de atlas perturbada por lo que había hecho, aun sentía el sabor de la sangre de la madre de eren en su boca, entonces fue cuando recordó a la persona que estaba buscando, el culpable de todo y el único que tenia la solución

-usted me las va a pagar, grisha jaeger…- murmuraba la chica por lo bajo con evidente odio en su voz

-me voy a encargar de que usted y toda su familia sufra por haberme hecho esto-

**final capitulo 1**

bueno, no se que tal sea este capitulo para la mayoria, primero por haber cambiado algunos aspectos relevantes de la serie y segundo, por jugar con la relacion personal de los personajes mas que con la de la situacion, como se hace comunmente en esta serie, en fin, como muchos sabran, practicamente todo el mundo en la ciudad, eren es el hijo del doctor jaeger, el cual pues bueno, como dije aca, tiene alguna historia con la alquimista de atlas, ¿como reaccionara ella al saber que su unico amigo es el hijo de su enemigo mortal? ¿como afectara la vision de la muerte el entrenamiento y posterior enfrentamiento de eren con los titanes?

bueno, solo me queda esperar sus comentarios, para saber que tan bien o que tan mal lo estoy haciendo, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en traje de paño


End file.
